


you just got WINGED!

by barrybinary



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, NSFW stuff happens second chapter, Oral Sex, P-in-V sex, Trans Male Character, V Fingering, Wingfic, hals good in bed, kyle is trans, kyles a little bit of a pillow princess, superbat is mentioned but it isn't a big thing so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrybinary/pseuds/barrybinary
Summary: After waking up on an alien planet with wings, Hal and Kyle have to figure something out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> they have wings now. 
> 
> this wasn't meant to get nsfw but its gonna happen. not in this chapter but in the next. i already have like half of the next chap written but i wanted to get this out.

“So, this is our life now.”

Kyle seemed unbothered by their new limbs, staring at his wings in awe as he moved them experimentally. He stretched them out. Fully extended, Hal noted they were at least five feet long each. “They’re… kinda cool,” Was the only response Hal got, making him grin at the excitement on Kyle’s face.

“It’s good we don’t really have anything to do on earth now besides hero stuff, otherwise these could be pretty hard to hide.”

Kyle turned to look at Hal, his eyes trailing across the new limbs. He’d seen them before, yes, but that was when panic clouded Kyle’s mind, making it hard to concentrate on the aesthetics of the very thing he was panicking about. His wings were green, brighter in the middle then getting darker as you went further down. The only color besides green was black, painting the top of his wings. It was… very fitting. Kyle said this, causing Hal to roll his eyes.

“I’m just _that_ good of a Green Lantern that my wings had to follow the color scheme.” Hal said, a smirk on his face. He leaned back against the wall, grimacing when his wings hit it. Kyle’s wings were black, as black as his hair. Hal couldn’t help but feel like there was something deeper to them when viewed in the light, but sadly, the hallway was too dark to get a good look.

They both sat on the floor in the watchtower, Bruce talking with John and Guy about what happened to cause two of the Green Lanterns to spontaneously grow wings.

Hal, while annoyed they weren’t in the room, understood the need to interrogate them as well. Kyle and Hal hadn’t exactly been forthcoming with information, but that wasn’t their fault. They’d entered a chamber in an _uninhabited_ world, immediately passed out, then woken up five miles away with a throbbing back and two new appendages.

Kyle conjured his construct he used for sketching, looking down and ignoring Hal as he sketched whatever his heart desired.

Hal experimentally reached one of his wings out, nudging Kyle’s and chuckling when Kyle’s head shot up.  

“Stretch those all the way out,” Kyle said, his eyebrows creasing together. Hal complied, shoulders shrugging at the same time as if to say _Why not?_ “Holy shit. Your wings are so much bigger than mine!” Kyle said loudly.

Hal gave him a shit-eating grin. “You jealous?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. Kyle laughed before shaking his head.

“I bet you haven’t realized what _I_ can do with _my_ wings,” Kyle said, standing up. Hal followed, wondering where this could be going.

Then, Kyle wrapped his wings around himself, and Hal couldn’t keep his laughter contained as he looked at the now built in costume Kyle had of Batman. His pale face almost glowing againt the black of his wings  _made_ it. 

“ _I am the night,_ ” Kyle rasped, covering his smile with his wings as he watched Hal wheeze with laughter.

“That’s so unfair! If anyone should be able to make fun of Bruce, it should be me,” Hal said, a maniacal grin spreading across his face when he saw Batman exit the conference room, John and Guy in tow. Kyle was no Flash, but he tried getting his wings into their resting position as quickly as they’d allow, Hal still chuckling at the entire situation.

There was no way to tell if Bruce had seen everything, but Hal and Kyle were willing to bet he didn’t even need to see it to know what happened. He was just… _like that._

“We don’t know how you got these wings.” Bruce said, continuing in a louder voice so Hal’s voice couldn’t be heard while he tried to interupt. “We’ll do medical scans on you, but this shouldn’t affect your League or Green Lantern duties. Since we don’t know what happened and that planet was void of all life, we, right now, have no way to reverse this.” Hal and Kyle both nodded, already having figured that out.

Bruce continued “While I said they shouldn’t affect your duties, that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t train with them. I’ve talked with John, and he agrees that you two will be put on leave for a week to train and figure out new weaknesses as well as strengths. You can do this in the training rooms on the watchtower.”

Kyle didn’t mention that since he was the White Lantern, he didn’t have to follow what John said, and instead rolled with it. Kyle glanced at Hal, his eyes drawn to his wings which were now tucked behind him but twitching angrily. “And you didn’t bother to ask us?” He said, wings flaring slightly.

John sighed, walking forward and meeting Hal’s eyes. “This is a very important change for you two. I will not have two of my best friends dying because they forgot what was on their back.” He put his hand on Hal’s shoulder, Hal deflating at the touch.

Kyle smiled, wing coming to bump into Hal’s in a friendly manner. “Come on, it’s only a week, and it’s just us.”

Hal raised an eyebrow, “I think you’re forgetting about the entire League of other superheroes that also come up here to train.”

“I’ll give you your own training room, usually used by Superman, Wonder Woman, and I. No one else will be able to enter unless you allow them,” the _or unless it’s me_ , was implied.

Kyle could read on Hal’s face that he didn’t know how to react, meaning it was likely he’d lash out soon. “Okay, thank you!” Kyle said quickly, taking Hal’s wrist to lead him away. “We’ll be heading there now and then to our rooms, _right,_ Hal?”

When Kyle looked at Hal, he was already looking at him, a vulnerable look he wasn’t used to on his face. “Okay,” Was his only answer, looking down at where Kyle’s hand held him and letting him lead the way to their new training room.

—-

Truthfully, the only reason Hal agreed to be kept away from League and Lantern responsibilities was the fact the entire week would be spent with Kyle. They’d be sparring, hanging out, doing whatever they needed to get used to the extra weight they had.

Hal flew around, amazed at the amount of space in the workout area. The other ones were less than _half_ this size. What did they need so much room for?

“Hey, Kyle.” He looked up and at Hal, pausing in his rummaging of the cupboard. “How many times do you think Bats and Supes have fucked in here?”

Kyle choked, covering his mouth as he laughed. “Um?” He said, Hal motioning with his hand for him to continue. “I _want_ to say none, but my heart tells me it’s an unquantifiable amount — a number not yet discovered by humans.”

“You’re _so_ right,” Hal said without missing a beat. He floated down to where Kyle was, landing behind him to look closely at his wings now that they were under the white light of the training room.

“What are you doing?” Kyle said, falling silent when Hal traced a feather. The wing twitched, moving quickly to get the foreign object off of it.

Hal let out an exhale of pure awe. He was no artist, but he could tell Kyle’s wings were a work of art. “Have you seen your wings in good lighting?” He asked, knowing the answer was no. “When the light shines on them it’s like an oil spill, or something.”

Kyle’s other wing stretched to move in front of him so he could look, and Hal could tell when he saw it. His breath caught, his other wing flapping in excitement and almost hitting Hal. He didn’t apologize, only opened his mouth to say “It’s a rainbow.”

Hal shrugged, “I mean, kinda.” He paused. “Do you think it correlates with our Lantern color? I’m a Green Lantern and mine are green, and you’re a white lantern and yours are rainbow.”

Eyebrows furrowing, Kyle argued, “But then wouldn’t my wings be white? Wait…” He lifted a finger up, motioning for Hal to stay silent. “In light, if you mix all the colors together then you get white. But with things like paint, if you mix all the colors together, then you get black. Maybe that’s how it works with wing colors, too.”

“Either way, I think we both know who has the best wings out the of both of us,” Hal said, winking before he took off to the sky, twirling his wings around him.

They hadn’t tried flying with their wings yet, having just gotten somewhat comfortable. So, they flew around with their rings.

Hal stretched his wings out as far as they’d go at the same time as Kyle, both of them facing each other. Kyle’s wingspan was roughly eleven feet, while Hal’s was sixteen. “Why are your wings bigger than mine?” He asked, still hung up on that.

“You get fancy glowing wings, I get the big ones. It evens out,” Hal said simply.

They floated down to the ground, smiling from flying around the whole room. They’d practiced maneuvering with their new body parts, figuring out how to position them to not get in the way or obstruct their lines of sight.

Hal wouldn’t be able to forget the image of Kyle smiling with his wings twirling around him for awhile.

——

They sat down eating cereal, the watchtower kitchen table underneath their elbows as they fought to wake up. There was one thing they hadn’t considered with the wings. Sleeping was _weird._

Hal was lucky he already slept on his stomach, because it was that, or sleep on his back with a soft pillow between his shoulder blades. There wasn’t much tossing and turning, the turning being impossible and the tossing usually a part of turning.

“How’d you sleep?” Hal asked Kyle, chuckling when Kyle groaned.

“These things make sleeping _impossible_.” He whined, causing Hal to reach over and ruffle his hair affectionately. Kyle frowned in response, making Hal’s heart skip a beat before Kyle said “Don’t treat me like a kid.” Kyle blinked a couple times to wake up. “What are we doing today?”

Hal waited a moment to reply, chewing his cereal and thinking. “The plan is to get used to fighting and maneuvering with our wings. We practiced maneuvering yesterday, so today we should probably spar.” He paused once again. “If it’s too much trouble, us both having wings, we could get someone else in here to spar us.”

A big part of Hal was looking forward to sparring with Kyle, wondering if they could forgo the rings and just go at each other.

“No, I just wanna do you,” Kyle said before his eyes widened, “I mean spar! I didn’t mean… _do_ you.”

Hal couldn’t help but smile, Kyle’s cheeks red and his hands waving. “You’re the cutest Lantern,” He said, Kyle looked down, his blush reaching the tips of his ears. Hal’s wings fluttered, the sound causing Kyle to lift his head up slightly to watch the movement.

Hal changed the subject, “So, do we wanna fight with or without the rings?”

Kyle paused, his face returning to normal. He hummed in thought, and Hal sat his head on his hand, waiting for him to speak. “I think we should spar without the rings first so we can get the basics of our wings down. If we rely on the rings then we could develop bad habits on where to place our wings and such,” After Kyle finished talking he put another bite of cereal in his mouth, Hal watching as the other closed his eyes and rested, almost dozing off while eating.

“Kyle,” Hal said, the commanding tone to his voice making Kyle’s head shoot up. He made a confused noise. “You need sleep.”

Shaking his head, Kyle swallowed his cereal and said, “No, no. I’m fine. I can work today.”

Hal let out a harsh laugh, “No, you almost fell asleep while _eating,_ Kyle.” Hal took the other’s wrist to pull him up and lead him back to his room. “I will not have you trying to fight me on no sleep. It’s not fair to you or me.” It wasn’t often Hal sounded like a parent, but right now he recognized his own dad in his tone.

Hal placed Kyle’s hand against the scanner, the door sliding open with barely a noise.

He let go of Kyle, letting him walk over and sit on his bed. “ _Sleep.”_ Hal ordered.

Kyle sighed, “I _can’t_. I sleep on my side and sleeping on my back or stomach makes me feel too vulnerable. I just can’t do it.”

“Vulnerable?” Hal repeated, his eyebrows pulling together. Kyle nodded. “What if… I were in the room with you? Would that help you feel safer?”

Kyle looked down, and Hal wasn’t sure in the low lighting, but it looked like his cheeks might have turned red once more. “Maybe,” He said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

Nodding, Hal walked over and sat in a chair in the corner of the room while Kyle tried to get comfy. “Put a pillow in between your shoulder blades,” Hal instructed, seeing Kyle try to lay on his wings and wince. “And stretch your wings out,” He added.

Kyle followed directions, laying down and staying there with his eyes open. Right before Hal opened his mouth to tell him to _close his eyes already_ , he wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes while his brows furrowed.

There was no way he’d fall asleep like that, Hal realized.

“What would make you comfortable?” He asked, a frown on his face.

Kyle sat up again, still avoiding looking at Hal. “I… have an idea,” He started, continuing when Hal made an impatient noise, “We’ve all slept together— fallen asleep together before, so this isn’t weird.” It _really_ sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Hal could guess what was coming up after this, but he let Kyle continue anyway. “Can you sleep with me?”

Hal opened his mouth, closing it in thought. He heard Kyle take a deep breath, about to dismiss the idea, but before he could do that Hal said “Sure.” He got up from the chair, taking the two steps it took to get from there to the bed at the center of the room. “Do I need to be touching you?”

Kyle shrugged jerkily, which Hal took as a yes. He willed his suit away, showing the white shirt and underwear he wore as pajamas. His shirt had been hastily cut to allow his wings to fit in there, almost have of the back taken off. Kyle hadn’t bothered with a suit before, wearing his comfy clothes — which had also been cut — around the watchtower this morning. Before, Hal thought he just felt comfortable enough in the watchtower to do that, but now Hal was thinking Kyle was too _exhausted_ to bother conjuring his uniform on.

Hal hesitated by the side of the bed, looking Kyle and wondering how he could fit himself against him while making both of them comfortable.

Climbing onto the bed, he said “Lay down with your arms by your sides,” Kyle complied, his shoulders stiff and his mouth pulled into a straight line. His wings were stretched out beside him and the sides of Hal’s mouth turned down when he realized exactly _how_ he was going to need to press up against him. He leaned forward, resting on his hands on either side of Kyle and said “I’m gonna lay on your chest since laying on your wing would hurt, okay?”

Hal’s heart was pounding, the dark of the room a blessing since he could feel his face heat up. He lowered himself down, putting a leg in between Kyle’s and resting his head on his chest. His shoulder was resting against his wing, but with most of his weight being put on Kyle’s body it shouldn’t hurt the sensitive appendage.

Kyle’s arm came to wrap around his waist, his fingers lightly grazing the small of his back. Where Hal’s head was, he could hear the other man’s heartbeat. He could hear his heartbeat slowing down with sleep already, his breathing evening out. Hal moved his wings slightly to cover the parts of Kyle his body couldn’t, his other wing touching Kyle’s.

Kyle was out like a light.

Hal wondered about the last time Kyle had slept, his quick fall into sleep now indicating he might not have gotten enough rest the day before, either. He didn’t wonder long, the warmth of his friend and the comfortable position sending him back into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There they are! Fuckin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much so a work by a trans person for other trans people. So if you don’t like explicit sex depicting trans bodies, this aint for you. 
> 
> i'm a trans man and i'm using terminology I'm comfortable with. not every trans man is comfortable with these words. 
> 
> (i use the word cl*t and v*lva. v***na is not used)

“Since you’re smaller than me, maybe next time you should be on top?” Hal asked, holding in his laughter when Kyle turned back to glare at him. 

“ _ Please  _ don’t say it like that again, and I won’t have to sleep with you every night. Just… I don’t know.” 

“It seemed to me like being there helped you out a lot, and I’m not letting White Lantern get worn out just because I’m afraid of  _ boy cooties _ .”

Kyle sighed, his slight smile showing he was faking his exasperation. “Of  _ course _ you would say ‘cooties’.”

They were in the training room, having woken up an hour ago tangled together with Kyle’s wings wrapped around Hal as his were tucked tightly behind his back. It seemed like that would have felt unnatural, but it was as though they weren’t trying at all. 

When they woke, there was a tension in the air, an unspoken something. Hal wondered when it would come to a head. 

“So, you think you’ll fall asleep while fighting me now?” Hal said, taking his ring off and putting it in the cupboard with the other training equipment. Hal hadn’t been paying attention the day before, too focused on Kyle and his rainbow wings, but now he saw all the weapons they had in here. Swords, nunchucks, shuriken, bows, other things he didn’t know the name of… It was no wonder they were called The Big Three.

Hal wore a pair of basketball shorts and no shirt, figuring that would be the best for what they were trying to do. Kyle took off his ring, wearing his sleep shirt and another pair of basketball shorts he’d borrowed from Hal. Kyle was lucky they stayed on him, the only thing holding them there were his hips. 

Kyle took off his shirt, Hal watching his muscles flex and move under his skin as he pushed his shirt over his wings. Hal let out a chuckle when the shirt ripped completely in two. 

“How am I going to wear  _ anything _ that’s not a construct?” 

Hal shrugged, his eyes trailing down Kyle’s body before snapping up to look at his face. His face and chest were red, obviously having caught the lookover. Hal’s mouth pulled into a smirk, his heart rate increasing as he felt arousal curl in his gut. “So, we gonna spar?” He asked, his wings flaring outwards and watching Kyle’s do the same on instinct. 

“Uh, yeah,” Kyle said, his words coming more difficult than normal as he looked into Hal’s lustful gaze. 

They walked to stand five feet away from each other, walking in a circle with their wings held high and far to intimidate the other.

It did nothing to intimidate Kyle, only making him more interested in the man before him. They’d been cuddled up for hours before this, Kyle trying his best not to hold Hal as close as humanly possible.  He paused in this weird dance they were doing, Hal tilting his head and letting his wings tuck behind him as Kyle did the same. “Hal,” Kyle started, his voice breaking.

“Kyle,” Hal said before rushing forward. Kyle prepared himself for a tackle, thinking Hal was beginning the fight but was surprised when instead he felt his head be grabbed, pulled forward to meet Hal’s lips.

The kiss was messy and violent, teeth hitting each other as wings fluttering sounded behind them. Hal pulled away, looking at Kyle’s flushed face, “Is this okay?” Kyle nodded, out of breath. “Good,” Hal smiled, “because I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me, too,” Kyle said, grinning at the other man. 

“So…” Hal started, a sultry smirk spreading across his face. “Do you still wanna fight? Because I’ve got  _ other _ ideas for what we could do.”

“We’ve got a lot of time for sparring, I think we can… do those other things today,” Kyle said, giggling when Hal rolled his eyes.

“By other things, I mean fuck.” Hal laughed when Kyle covered his face with his hands.

“ _ Yeah _ , I got that, I just didn’t wanna say it,” Kyle said through embarrassed laughter.

Hal grabbed Kyle’s wrists and brought his hands away from his face. “You’re adorable.” 

Before Kyle could respond, Hal fit their lips together once more, his hands moving from his wrists to rest on his hips. Kyle wound his arms around Hal’s neck, getting onto his toes to press back and fit his chest against his and running the tips of his fingers along the top of his wings. 

Hal’s mouth opened slightly, nudging the seam of Kyle’s lips with his tongue and humming when Kyle’s mouth parted. Their tongues touched, sliding over one another while Hal brought his hands down to squeeze Kyle’s ass gently before Kyle started chuckling, forcing him to pull away from the kiss.

“Hm?” Hal hummed, confused. Kyle just chuckled once more. 

“Sorry, I kinda laugh for no reason? It’s a thing,” He said, not sounding very sorry at all. 

Hal looked at the smile he wore, the glow of happiness in his eyes, the wrinkles around them from his smile, and figured he could get used to it. 

“It’s cute,” Hal replied, taking the time to look around quickly before spotting a nice, thick mat on an elevated surface. They were like large stairs, each level the size of a twin bed and with enough padding to take any fall. Hal briefly wondered when they put that there, since Bruce definitely wouldn’t have such a crutch in his training room, then he was reminded of the mission at hand. 

The mission being fuck Kyle, of course.

“That’ll work,” He muttered, reaching down and hooking one arm around the back of Kyle’s knees and one behind his back under his wings, holding him bridal style. Kyle made a startled noise, going silent when Hal briefly connected their lips except for the flutter of wings. 

Hal pulled away, shooting Kyle a smile before speed-walking towards their destination with Kyle in his arms. 

Kyle wasn’t light — he was a Lantern, meaning he had a decent amount of muscle — but he was shorter than Hal, and leaner than him. Hal was made for strength, Kyle for quick movement. Kyle was an artist, but an artist that could break you over his knee. 

Reaching his destination, Hal gently set Kyle on the mat, the soft material giving under his weight. He propped himself up on his elbows, keeping the place where his wings connected to his back off the mat. Kyle looked up at him, his green eyes standing out against his tan skin. 

“One second, need things,” Hal said, running out of the training room and down the hall to his room. He rummaged through his bag, making sure to go as quickly as possible so as not to leave Kyle alone for long. 

“Ha!” He exclaimed, pulling out a box of condoms with a small bottle of lube, grabbing a pillow, and moving to run back to the training room. It took longer than he wanted, every second feeling like an eternity. 

“I’m back!” He announced, running in with the pillow held against his chest with Kyle now sitting on the edge of the elevated surface. His face lit up when he saw him, and Hal smiled in return. 

“I got  _ supplies _ ,” Hal said, walking forward until he came to a stop in front of Kyle. The other man spread his legs, letting Hal move closer and rest in between them. “I don’t know how far you wanted to go, but I got these just in case,” He started, setting the condoms and lube next to him on the mat. Kyle’s face turned slightly red before biting his lip. “And I got a pillow to put between your wings for  _ maximum _ comfort.”

“How far do  _ you _ want to go?” Kyle asked, causing Hal to raise an eyebrow.

“As far as you want to, duh. I want you, but I’m not doing anything unless you  _ tell _ me to.” 

Kyle hummed, thinking. Hal reached down and ran his fingers through Kyle’s hair while he let Kyle think, Kyle closing his eyes while leaning into the touch with a gentle smile.  

Hal realized he hadn’t said something very important. “And just so you know,” He started, looking into Kyle’s eyes once he opened them to show he was paying attention. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

Kyle straightened up, his eyes hopeful. “So… what do you want this to be?”

“It’s a little too late for the wining and dining and all that,” Hal said quickly, “But I’d still like us to… be a  _ thing. _ ” 

Smiling at Hal’s attempt at expressing feelings, Kyle teased him, “You want us to be together. Partners? Boyfriends?” 

With narrowed eyes, Hal said, “I  _ will _ take that back.”

“No, you won’t.” Kyle grabbed Hal’s bare biceps, reminding Hal that he just ran through the halls half-naked with a pillow and condoms clutched to his chest. He didn’t get to think about it long before Kyle was pulling him down, forced to prop himself up over Kyle with a knee and his arms as he pulled their lips together. Kyle let go of him, giggling when Hal followed his lips when he pulled away. “As for what I want to  _ do _ ,” He started, looking down with embarrassment before taking a deep breath and looking back up,  “I haven’t had sex with a cis man in  _ years _ , but I want to with you.”

Every Lantern knew Kyle was trans, all of them having seen each other naked more times than they could count, and before then they knew as well. Kyle didn’t hide his identity around people he cared about, and all the earth Lanterns cared about each other deeply. Even with Hal and Guy, who butted heads the most, a familial love was there. 

The love Hal felt for Kyle, though? Not familial at  _ all _ .

“I would  _ love  _ to do that if you’re sure,” Hal said, a small, soft, and genuine smile gracing his face. His smiles were usually motivated by sarcasm or playful flirting. Seeing Hal smile out of happiness and love made Kyle’s stomach flip with affection, making him say — 

“I’m  _ very _ sure, Hal.” 

Hal smiled wider, then asked, “So, Kyle…” His voice dropped in pitch, “Would it be okay if I fingered you?” 

Face red, mouth slightly parted, Kyle nodded, his legs slightly spreading in anticipation. Hal smirked, an expression different from his normal teasing look, but a smirk all the same. Hal moved forward, and after putting the pillow behind Kyle he pushed him down, letting his hand trail downwards. His warm fingertips brushed against the skin of Kyle’s torso all the way down, Kyle’s stomach twitching when his hand grazed his abs. 

“ _ Cute… _ ” Hal murmured, so soft Kyle almost didn’t catch it. He wondered if he was even supposed to hear it before he felt Hal’s mouth, his lips leaving messy kisses along the skin there then leading down to his throat. 

Hal’s right arm was holding himself up over Kyle, his left teasing the skin right above Kyle’s — Hal’s — basketball shorts. His abdomen was flinching with every small touch of his skin, a natural reaction when you weren’t used to someone else’s hands. He removed his hand, reaching over Kyle’s torso to quickly open the lube, spreading a small amount on his fingers. 

Finally, Hal allowed his hand to slip under the fabric, his fingers grazing his hair and feeling his heat. Gently touching his clit, Hal moved back from his spot kissing Kyle’s neck after he felt him twitch, seeing Kyle biting his lip with closed eyes. Color showed at the tops of his cheeks and ears, and Hal could have looked at him all day. 

Hal’s hand movements stopped with his cessation of neck kisses, causing Kyle to open his eyes and look at the man who had his hand on his most sensitive of areas. 

“This okay?” Hal asked, fairly certain Kyle was enjoying himself but wanting to ask anyway, to make completely sure. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Kyle said, his voice almost breaking from how bad he wanted Hal to just  _ touch _ him already. 

Grinning, Hal began massaging the area, watching when Kyle’s eyes closed and let himself feel what Hal was doing to him. The longer he touched it, the harder he felt it become. Some people thought only cis males experienced erections, but no. Clitoral erections were a thing, and much more noticeable if it’d grown due to the use of testosterone. 

Hal may have done a lot of research about transgender people after finding out about Kyle, but that tidbit of information Kyle’d given  _ himself _ . 

He took two fingers, putting them around the area and stroking up and down with both, catching Kyle’s mouth in a kiss when he let out a low groan. Kyle’s lips were slack, still focused intently on Hal’s fingers stroking him.

Hal broke the kiss and stopped his hand motions. “Hey, Kyle?” He opened his eyes, pupils dilated with arousal. “Can I finger you?” Hal chuckled when Kyle nodded enthusiastically, feeling his hips twitch under him to try to get more friction. Hal’s hand traveled farther down, stroking his already wet opening and dipping his fingers in.

Hal spent that time looking at Kyle’s face, watching his eyebrows and mouth twitch as he focused on the feelings between his legs. Hal tilted his head down and nipped at Kyle’s neck, sucking and licking. He wanted to leave marks, marks for Kyle to look back on and for people to see on him.

Feathers fluttered behind him, and he looked to the side to see Kyle’s wing spasm once more. His wings were held above him, tucked behind his back and moving slightly with every movement he did. 

Still watching his wing, he sunk one finger all the way into him and grinned happily when the limp spasmed harder than before. He turned back to Kyle, giving all his attention to his neck once more. There were already marks where he’d bitten previously, obviously going to be a noticeable purple bruise given a day. 

Kyle sighed, his legs spreading farther and his hips twitching once more. Hal curled his finger, thanking the heavens he kept very short nails and paused the movements of his mouth when he heard a low moan. Hal looked up, having left enough marks —  _ for now —  _ and saw Kyle looking back at him, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth in a small smile. 

Hal was about to make some comment about him being that good in bed, but Kyle made him pause by saying, “I’m so glad I get to do this with you.”

Hal smiled back at him, leaning down and kissing him before he took his finger out and gently eased in two. Kissing Kyle while doing this meant he could feel all his reactions, see what he was putting his attention towards and what he liked. The fluttering of wings behind him sounded even louder, more erratic and out of control. The further he went in, the slacker Kyle’s lips became as he focused less and less on the kissing and more on the fingers inside of him. Hal curled his fingers again, moving away from Kyle’s mouth when he moaned and peppering loving kisses on his cheek. 

“Can I eat you out?” Hal asked, stopping his movements and looking down at him when Kyle paused. 

“You… want to?” Kyle asked, seemingly baffled.

Hal’s eyebrows furrowed, “Of course I do.” Kyle’s muscles twitched around Hal’s fingers, and Hal could tell he was getting more aroused as the mere  _ thought _ of Hal’s mouth on him. “I wanna do what  _ you  _ want.” He moved his fingers slowly, letting his thumb graze his hard clit, “So,” a soft stroke, “What do you want me to do?” 

Kyle took a deep breath, and Hal almost doubted his previous observation, but then Kyle smiled and nodded. “I want you to.”

Smirking, Hal teasingly asked, “Want me to do  _ what? _ ”

He moved down, removing his fingers and waiting for Kyle’s answer. He settled between his legs, resting his head on Kyle’s thigh as he looked up at him with a small smile. “Do I have to say it?” Kyle asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the man. The sides of Kyle’s lips were turned up in a kind smile, and even from the unflattering angle Hal was looking at him from, he thought he looked  _ gorgeous _ . Hal nodded. Kyle looked away from him, biting his lip and his cheeks turning red. “I want you to… go down on me.”

It wasn’t the exact term Hal had used, but he figured he’d let Kyle rest. 

The elevated part of the floor was nearly the perfect height, with Hal on his knees all he had to do was bend down a little and there he was. 

Hal hooked his fingers under the waistband of Kyle’s shorts. Kyle lifted his hips slightly, allowing Hal to pull the shorts down his legs to reveal what was underneath. Hal shuffled closer, planting a kiss on his inner thigh and grinning when Kyle’s thigh muscles spasmed at the unexpected contact. He looked up, seeing Kyle still resting on his elbows to look at him.

“Lay down — relax,” Hal said with a small smile. Kyle’s cheeks were still red, and Hal wondered if they would ever return to their normal color after this. “Has anyone done this to you before? Not gonna be jealous, just curious,” Hal asked, leaving another kiss on the soft skin of his thigh. Kyle laid back down, spreading his legs more to accommodate the man in between them.

“Once,” Kyle said, “I don’t like asking it and no one offers, so…” Kyle trailed off. 

Hal hummed in thought. “Then I guess I’ll have to make this  _ very _ good,” He said, his voice dropping in pitch. 

Kyle giggled once more, and Hal was surprised he hadn’t laughed throughout all that from what Kyle said; he’d made it seem like he laughed at everything. “Your laugh? Great. Splendid. Ten out of ten,” Hal complimented, laughing at the flutter of wings he heard in response.

Hal left fluttering kisses around Kyle’s vulva, getting closer and closer to with each one before finally letting his tongue graze the sensitive flesh of his clit. Just that contact made Kyle squirm, his thighs almost closing around Hal’s head before he stopped himself. “Is this okay?” Hal asked.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Kyle said without hesitation, Hal immediately wrapping his lips around the growth of Kyle’s clit afterward.

Kyle let out a low moan as Hal’s tongue flicked the tip, his head moving back as he circled his tongue around the sensitive flesh. Wrapping his lips around the tip again, he began sucking ever so gently. He didn’t know exactly how sensitive his clit was compared to a dick, and didn’t want to hurt him by accident. 

However, when Kyle’s hips shifted and a low, pleased hum escaped him, he knew he was doing it right. 

Hal continued sucking, occasionally pausing to softly run his tongue along the area to let him rest before going at it again. When Kyle’s squirming started getting more sporadic, he brought his hand up to put three fingers in him this time, relishing in the moan it granted him. The area was much wetter than before, more ready for penetration. He could feel when Kyle got close, his own dick painfully erect in his shorts while he felt Kyle’s hips shift and heard his hands scrambling for purchase. He curled his fingers in Kyle and sucked harder on Kyle’s clit, driving him over the edge. 

Hal decided he  _ really _ liked being between Kyle’s legs as he came, his thighs clamping around Hal’s head and his hips tilting upwards as he arched his back in ecstasy. While he came, Hal kept his mouth wrapped around his clit, his fingers still firmly within him as well. He felt every muscle flexing and calming before flexing again with each wave of the orgasm. Even with the low groan coming from Kyle, he could hear the feathers of his wings hitting the surface of the mat as they spasmed. 

A few seconds later and the body spasms calmed down, Kyle’s breathing heavy and his legs relaxing around Hal’s head before falling down. Hal stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and looking at the mess that was Kyle. His chest and cheeks were blotched with red, breathing heavily out of his open mouth with his eyes closed. Hal could see the minute muscle spasms of his wings, still twitching from the previous orgasm. 

Hal was still admiring the absolutely demolished Kyle, when he started speaking. “That was…  _ amazing, _ ” He said, breathless and opening his eyes to look at Hal lovingly. 

Hal smiled widely at him, saying, “So, are you a one-and-done kinda guy, or can we keep going?” 

Kyle’s eyes flickered down to where he could see Hal’s erect cock in his shorts, taking a deep breath. Hal prepared to be turned down — it was their first time and Hal wanted Kyle to feel as comfortable as possible, even if he didn’t get off — but was surprised by Kyle saying, “ _ God, _ I want you in me.” 

Hal let out an exhale of relief. He  _ really  _ needed to come, soon. “I can do that,” He said, already walking forward and reaching over for the box of condoms. He quickly opened them, sliding his shorts down his legs and freeing his length. Briefly looking up, he caught Kyle looking at him intently, already spreading his legs for him. 

Hal wanted to take it slow, to sink into him as gently as possible, but he’d been so hard for so long he just wanted to  _ fuck. _ “As you can tell,” He began while opening the condom, continuing as he rolled it onto his dick, “I’m a little wound up. Is it okay if I go a little…  _ rough _ ?” Hal asked. The condom now on, he moved to stand in between Kyle’s legs, grabbing his thighs pulling him closer.

“I  _ really _ want you to,” Was Kyle’s only reply. Hal’s cock grazed Kyle’s opening, making Kyle shiver in anticipation. Leaning over him, Hal rested his hands on either side of Kyle, holding up the upper half of his body.

“Ready?” 

Kyle nodded, moaning soon after when Hal thrust the entire length of his cock into him in one, fluid motion. Kyle forgot how much he loved feeling  _ full _ , full of throbbing, warm cock. Hal looked equally blissed out, looking down at him and leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. Kyle dug his heels into Hal’s back, rolling his hips and taking pleasure in the moan it got out of the other man. 

“ _ Fuck _ me,” Kyle ordered, and Hal  _ delivered.  _

Right after he said that, he moved back until just his tip was in and then thrust back in again, repeating the movement and getting quicker each time. The sound of flesh slapping reverberated throughout the training area, Kyle’s eyes closed and his hips tilting to get as much of Hal in him as humanly possible. 

The second orgasm was always easiest for Kyle, and it didn’t take long for the heat to build up in his abdomen again, his orgasm so close yet so far away. 

He reached down, stroked his clit once, and he was a goner. 

Coming the second time was infinitely better, Hal buried deep within him and pulsing as he too came. Kyle thought it was a shame Hal couldn’t fuck him without a condom, couldn’t fill him up with his come, but he figured there would be a time and place for that. Kyle’s legs clamped around Hal’s hips, his wings uncontrollably spasming behind him. The rapid movement of his wings actually  _ hurt _ , and while it didn’t matter now, Kyle knew he’d feel it later. Hal’s own wings followed Hal down to where he dropped himself onto Kyle, his position similar to how they’d slept just before.

Hal’s dick was still in Kyle, quickly softening. It didn’t seem like Hal carried, nuzzling his face against Kyle’s neck and leaving kisses behind. Finally, Hal pulled himself out, almost entirely soft now as he took off the condom, tying it off and throwing it into a corner. 

“We’re gonna need to pick that up.”

“Later,” Hal said, “Sit up so I can have the pillow, you’re laying on top of me this time.” 

Kyle obeyed, wanting nothing more than to sleep cuddled up with the man who just gave him some of the best orgasms of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a slut for explicitly stated and repeatedly given consent.
> 
> I called this a wingfic but there's not much wing stuff honestly. Just. Porn. Oh my god. I didn't think this would take so goddamn long to write but it did.


End file.
